


Name

by MidnightinJapan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Percico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightinJapan/pseuds/MidnightinJapan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can a name be sexy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters, locations, etc are the property of Rick Riordan.

This is a little response to [this chat](http://percico-feels.tumblr.com/post/85334962260/angel-sent-by-anonymous) written by the fabulous Percico-feels.

 

* * *

 

“No, it isn’t.”

“Yes, it is,” Percy insisted as he laced his fingers with Nico’s.

“Do you really think so?” Nico asked looking at him uncertainly.

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it.” Percy grinned at him and he blushed and looked down at the ground. The sun was setting as they walked to the campfire. He could hear other voices off in the distance and the growling of monsters even further away in the forest.

It was pleasant and he was a lot more content these days, something he attributed to the boy holding his hand. His inner conflict was settled _and_ he had Percy.

“It just seems silly. It’s a name. Names can’t be sexy.”

“Of course they can, and yours is very sexy. Does it really mean _“angel”_ in Italian?” Percy moved closer and bumped his shoulder against Nico’s and flashed that mischievous smirk.

“Oh, yeah…” chuckled Nico.

“What does the rest mean?”

“You’ll laugh.”

“No, I won’t. Tell me,” said Percy, squeezing Nico’s hand.

“Well, it’s kind of unclear now after so many years of language mutation, but Nico could be another form of necro. So, I guess my name means Angel of Death, or Angel of Victory depending on the interpretation.” Nico looked at him, waiting for the laughter but Percy only smiled.

“Either way, it proves you’re amazing,” he said and put his arm around Nico’s shoulders.

“I’m no angel,” Nico sighed.

“You are to me,” replied Percy as he kissed his boyfriend’s cheek.


End file.
